


One on One

by LouGray934 (pippalavender845)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippalavender845/pseuds/LouGray934
Summary: So I'm at the arc where Zeref seems good? Anyway, I'm tired of Wendy seeming so useless and not nearly as powerful as Gahjeel and Natsu. So, here's a little something I thought up of.Basically:-Wendy goes to train on her own-Carla doesn't like this idea - obvi.-Natsu and Erza encourage Wendy's training alone-Wendy remembers Jellal . . . and things get out of control-Oh, and Natsu sets a table on fire





	One on One

    It was a rainy day in Magnolia. The constant plop of heavy rain drops hadn’t deterred Wendy’s training. She was on the outskirts of town, nearing the tree line. Carla hadn’t been too keen on Wendy training alone; however, Natsu had suggested that Wendy could use some alone time with only self-distractions.

     “One on one with your magic is when you truly start to improve,” Erza had added back at the guild. The others also chimed in with the encouraging words; thus resulting in a pacified Carla.

    Giving Wendy a strong hug, Carla said “Please be careful, child.”

    “I’ll be back by sunset,” Wendy said. Smiling back at the stubborn, white cat, she strode out the double doors.

 _One on one_ , Wendy thought to herself as she entered the forest. The trees caught the majority of the rain only letting lose drops sporadically. The trees towered in various heights. The undergrowth wasn’t all that wild, but vibrant colors of pink, red, blue, and green met Wendy as she traveled father into the forest. It was the first time Wendy had been by herself since . . . well, since before she found Jellal.       

 _Jellal_. A torrent of memories flooded Wendy’s thoughts. Laughter, acceptance, loyalty, and deception crawled out of the folder she had labeled with red tape in attempt to seal away and never open. It was as if those past pains had been haunting Wendy. Waiting for a moment of happiness or vulnerability that would create an entrance out of their dark abyss, Wendy’s demons clawed their way into remembrance. Wiping away tears, she pressed onward without minding trails or signs. Letting her feelings suede her, Wendy’s magical compass was her only guide.

    “I – I’m not – I’m not weak.” The words stumbled out between strained sobs. The tears were becoming too fast falling to wipe away. Wendy found herself gasping for breath as a very potent memory surfaced. Jellal had thought she was asleep, and had stretched out on the blanket beneath them. He was looking at the night sky, illuminated by only moonlight. Wendy watched as he had traced an outline of something above them. Placing his hand to his chest, Jellal had mumbled something she couldn’t quite hear. Falling asleep with a smile on his face, Wendy had watched him sleep, vowing to one day repay the kindness he had shown her. Since then, his smile had always been her point of safety.

    Stumbling over a rock, animal, or something plant related, Wendy fell. Catching herself on her hands and knees, she tried to focus on sounds of the babbling brook a few feet away. Anger and pain welled up inside her. The Jellal she knew wasn’t Jellal. In fact, the real Jellal did evil, terrible things. Wendy’s Jellal was actually named Mystagan . . . at least in her world. Wendy pushed hard into the ground as another sob tore through her ribs. Mystagan belonged to another world. Thus, he hadn’t returned to Earth Land like the rest of her guild members. He was gone, again. Biting her lip, Wendy felt the trickle of blood as it trailed down her chin. _Why?_

    “WHY?” Wendy shouted into the forest. Pushing herself up, she dug her feet into the ground and steadied herself. “WHY DOES EVERYONE LEAVE?”

    Wendy’s knuckles were gleaming white from the pressure of her clenched fists. She had never felt this surge of anger before. “GRANDINE, WHERE ARE YOU?” Her roar raged through the forest leaving behind shredded trees and undergrowth. A massive hole had been carved straight through.

    Wind swirled around her. Small sparks of blue light flickered within this encircling atmosphere. Grabbing a large cluster of reeds, her magic swelled and burst into another chaotic release. “I. AM NOT. WEAK!”

    Wendy’s cry engulfed the reeds and surrounding area. The brook lay decimated with cracked, dry earth lining its entirety. The closest trees know held skeletal branches which began to crumble dispersing into ash onto the decaying ground beneath it. Standing tree trunks had been stripped of their bark now looking like fleshy carcasses, their last remaining heaves of life almost completed.

    The blue-tinged whirl wind started to break apart around her, exiting in tingles on her palms.

    “What – what have I done?” Breathlessly, Wendy flipped her hands right side up, to see the blue wind ignite into glints of light – _fire?_ Rendering zero pain, Wendy raised her hands closer to examine them. Watching the blue wisps of magic leave her body, she recognized the feathery sensation of heat that she felt when _healing_ someone. A wave of nausea slammed into her stomach sending it into immediate upheaval. Her magic had reversed.

    Horrified, Wendy’s body trembled as she struggled to regain her balance. Death surrounded her. The influx of magic she had used somehow reversed its intended usage. Not only did her roar tear through the foliage, it also tore through the skin, muscle, and life force of nearby trees and water. Her healing magic had then drained that same area of any revitalizing qualities. The escaping snippets of magic energy were the excess that her body couldn’t absorb.

 _Absorb?_ Wendy’s stomach tried to empty its contents again, but she steeled it silent. _My magic absorbed their healing properties . . . instead of strengthening them?_ Terrified, Wendy turned to the nearest tree. Hesitantly, she stretched out her arm to touch its base. Nothing. Tears of betrayal again flooded her eyes. This was it, the final betrayal. Her magic was failing her.

    Curling into a ball at the base of the tree, Wendy cried silently. There was not point for upheaval, sobbing, and raging screams. Fear set in. _I can’t go back_ , Wendy thought. _I can’t tell them what I’ve done_. Feeling utterly alone, Wendy once more touched the tree trunk, desperately willing her magic to do what it was intended to do.

    “Heal,” Wendy pleaded with her magic. Again, her magic did nothing.

    “If you’re conflicted, your magic will be unsure of what it’s to do as well,” a voice said behind her.

    Wendy sat bolt upright. A cooling breeze filtered through her hair, almost like it was caressing her. Looking up into the leaves, Wendy saw something glimmering in and out of focus. The image flowed along with the current of the breeze, which was growing stronger. It pushed Wendy to her feet.

    “Be resolute in your decision and your magic will follow you,” the voice said.

    Placing voice to person, or rather voice to dragon, Wendy closed her eyes and raised her hands in front of her. “Heal,” she said into the apocalyptic void.

    Resolute. Powerful. Wendy let her magic surge into the brook, trees, shrubs, and ground. Wind danced around her body in a friendly swirl of peacefulness. This magic was what she held dear. It was magic she had been taught. Opening her eyes, Wendy gazed into a healing ecosystem. The damage was still apparent, but nothing looked dead or decaying. Bark enclosed trees and tiny leaves were forming on branches. The brook was carrying water to and forth replenishing its thirsty brethren

    “Wind magic gives and it takes,” Wendy said into the wind. “As a wizard, I have the control over whether it destroys or heals. That is the sole responsibility of a Wind Dragon.”  

****

    Upon entering her guild, Wendy knew she had changed. Feeling this new found power, power to be everything other than useless, Wendy couldn’t wait for her next adventure.

    “So, how’d it go?” Erza asked as Wendy sidled up to the squad’s table. All eyes were on her as she took her seat. Natsu was watching through his peripheral vision as he downed a pitcher of fire with Happy egging him on. Gray had one eye on Natsu and the other on her, while Lucy, Erza, and Carla looked at her expectantly.

    “One on one,” Wendy said into the pitcher of water Mira handed her as she walked up to the table. “It really is something.”

    “Ha!” Natsu sputtered. “Knew it would help you!”

    “NATSU,” Gray yelled.

    “Yes?”

    “YOU SET THE TABLE ON FIRE.”

    Wendy smiled. This spot was exactly where she belonged. Feeling a breeze tease at her hair, she laughed along with the others as Natsu argued with Gray about his cleaning expertise.


End file.
